I Haven't Heard This One
by Em Pataki
Summary: Arnold asks Helga for help with their poetry assignment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Have A Favor To Ask

It was the start of their eighth grade year, and while Arnold and Helga had become open with the class about their relationship, there were still some things Helga preferred keeping to herself...

"I can't believe we're doing another dumb poetry assignment." Sid complained.

"I reckon I won't be doin' too well on it. On account of I failed my last English test." Stinky concluded, as he scratched his head.

"AWWW Poetry! Why can't we just skip to lunch?! Stupid writing assignments!" Harold crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Harold, lunch is not a class. Only you could be graded on eating well." Rhonda sneered as she glared at her husky classmate, who in no way cared about expressing his feelings.

"Class, class settle down please. I know you're all excited about turning in this week's assignment…" Mr. Simmons began, while receiving annoyed looks from most of the students.

Helga however sat in her desk, gazing at the blonde boy who sat in front of her. The boy who had been the inspiration behind her tender, loving words for the past ten years. The only person who gave her a reason to believe life was worth living.

As she sat there propping her head against her hand with half lidded eyes, as if no one else in the room was watching her, she heard…

"Are you looking forward to the assignment Helga?"

"Huh? What?" Helga immediately sat up to look over at her best friend.

"I was simply asking your opinion of our next poetry assignment." Phoebe repeated herself.

"Oh yeah, I'm practically jumping out of my seat." she said scoffed, as she rolled her eyes to keep up appearances.

When she looked away from her best friend, Helga pulled out what appeared to be her math book to stare at a self-made sculpture she had created of her beloved.

Once Mr. Simmons had the class' attention to start their math class, Helga continued smiling at the figure inside her book, while she whispered to herself...

 _Oh Arnold my love, so sweet and nurturing! As I sit behind you, tortured by the idea of not being able to place my weak hands upon your soft skin. Dying for the chance to wrap my shaking arms around your oblong shaped head. Crying out for the chance to run my fingers through your sweet smelling hair. My soul screams for the chance to…_

"Helga? Helga?" a voice whispered, snapping her out of her daze.

"Arnold! I mean, what do you want football head?" she scowled.

"I was just passing back our assignment." Arnold smiled, while handing her the stack of papers to pass down the line of students.

"Yeah, yeah, hand 'em over. Sheesh!" she scoffed, while watching him turn back around.

Once Helga handed back the papers, she faced back in Arnold's direction to once again take another sweet glance at him before making herself focus on the assignment.

 _Hallway_

Before they knew it, lunch time came. When Arnold began following Gerald to the cafeteria, Phoebe turned to Helga to ask "Will you be working on your assignment tonight?"

Helga began to tense at the idea of sharing information about her poetry with Phoebe. Although her best friend had known about her feelings for Arnold for years, Helga's writing was something she liked to keep secret.

"Uhh I'm thinking about it. Wrestlemania comes on later this evening...can't miss that!" Helga tugged at her collar, as she scurried out of the classroom.

While Phoebe made her way towards the class, Helga found a private spot by her locker to gaze a moment at the picture she kept tucked away of her beloved in her shirt.

 _Oh Arnold! Why must I continue to be so secretive? Why must I continue to hide these feelings of which you already know? Will I forever lurk in the shadows of my cowardly ways? When will I find the strength to…_

"Wheeze..wheeze..wheeze!" a familiar voice breathed from behind, bringing an angry glare to Helga's face.

Knowing who it was, Helga whipped her fist in his face without bothering to look back at who she had punched.

 _Cafeteria_

After her tender moment had been ruined, Helga marched into the cafeteria to find her friends. She hadn't even bothered to grab her lunchbox to take on her way out the door with her that morning for school. Some days she decided to humor herself by seeing if Miriam had actually packed her anything edible. Other days, she didn't bother to get her hopes up.

Meanwhile, her friends were sitting at a table together discussing the assignment.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Another poetry assignment! Can you believe this teacher?" Gerald asked in disbelief.

"I believe the purpose of the assignment is to help us learn to become more comfortable with intensifying our emotions." Phoebe explained while receiving a confused look from Gerald.

It was at that moment, Arnold looked over to see Helga heading for the lunchline.

Gerald noticed the distracted look on his best friend's face and asked "What are you looking at man?"

"Uhh I'll be right back." Arnold insisted, as Gerald simply shrugged his shoulders.

Helga was standing in the lunchline with her arms crossed, frustrated by the fact that her sensitive moment had been interrupted once again.

While waiting for the line to move along, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Helga gasped as she turned around and screeched "Arnold!"

"Hey Helga. I already got you some lunch."

The blonde girl's face melted at the thought of him caring so much about her. While her family constantly neglected her, she was surprised more and more by how much her boyfriend thought of her.

After mentally smacking herself, she shook her head and scowled "Pttss...I don't need your charity!"

Not being offended by her ungratefulness, Arnold replied "Actually, I sort of have a favor to ask."

Helga cocked her brow as she replied "What _kind_ of favor?"

"I was kind of hoping you would help me with my poetry assignment this afternoon. I know how good you are at that stuff." Arnold rubbed his neck, hoping she would say yes.

Helga began to blush fiercely, while thinking to herself…

 _Oh my beloved, so sweet and gentle! Asking for my help in your hour of need! How could I say no to you when you've done so much for me?_

"So, will you help me? You can come to my place after school." Arnold asked, not having received a response from her yet.

Helga then shook her head after noticing the daze she had been in. "Uhh I guess that would be okay. Don't say I never did you any favors though Arnoldo." she scoffed, following him out of the lunch line.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, while leading her back to the table.

The four of them then sat together while Arnold gave her his tapioca pudding. Helga's hands shook as she reached for the sweet treat. Gerald shook his head after seeing the loving look in both of their eyes that was soon interrupted by…

"OWW! I'M OKAY!"

"Oh brother! Can you believe that idiot? His poem's probably just going to be a list describing all his trips to the emergency room." Helga sighed as she leaned back in her seat with the pudding.

Arnold smiled at her with his arm wrapped around her. While Helga still had a hard time taking in the thought of everyone around them knowing about their relationship, Arnold couldn't have cared less.

Gerald kept his eyes on Arnold's soft ones that hadn't left Helga's (which hadn't left her pudding). As she continued to stare down at her cup, she felt a warm set of lips on her cheek.

"Thanks for helping me with my assignment." Arnold said softly, while Helga's face blushed heavily.

Gerald's eyes widened almost as much as Helga's, while he shook his head and said "You know they have a janitor's closet for that type of behavior."

Once the bell rang, the girls anxiously left the table, while Gerald looked at Arnold and said "So I take it you won't be coming to baseball practice?"

"I'd rather get this assignment done." Arnold said, while continuing to watch Helga walk away.

"Work on the assignment, or work on _her?_ " Gerald glared with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Gerald. She's just coming over to help me."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Classroom_

Back in the classroom, Helga sat back in her desk, daydreaming about what had just happened in the cafeteria…

 _He kissed me! He actually kissed me! In front of everyone! Oh my beloved, these past few years you've given me the attention I've so long awaited. No longer will I take advantage of your loving grace and merciful attitude._

Once class ended, the students all gathered their things from their desks. Arnold anxiously turned to say to Helga "So, would you like to just come straight to my house?"

Helga swooned on the inside. She had been with Arnold awhile, but the thought of being invited over still brought chills to her each time.

"Eh, why not? It's not like my family will be wondering where I am." she scoffed.

Arnold then took her hand and lead her outside the school. While the two were walking down the street holding hands together, he asked "So, do you know what your poem will be about?"

Sweat began to form on Helga's face, while her grip on Arnold's hand tightened. It was one thing to give him pointers on how to write poetry. She didn't want to reveal what her inspiration behind hers was however.

"Uhhh not yet." she muttered, tugging at her collar with her free hand.

As she looked down, she felt him rubbing her hand with his thumb. Chills went through her body as she heard him ask "Has Mr. Simmons ever read one of your poems out loud? I always hear him reading ones signed by anonymous."

 _Criminy! What kind of nosey stalker is he?! Why does he have to go butting into my business like this?!_

"He may have read a few hehe." Helga admitted, as they reached Arnold's porch.

 _Boarding House_

"I'm guessing you know to stand back by now." Arnold laughed before opening the doorway.

Helga crossed her arms as she scowled "What kind of zoo do you live in?!"

After opening the door and watching the swarm of pets pass, Helga followed Arnold inside. The two of them entered the kitchen where Arnold saw Phil eating a roast beef sandwich.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! Shortman's girlfriend! How was school?" Phil asked, while seeing Helga blush.

"Pretty good. We're going upstairs to work on our poetry assignment." Arnold explained.

"Ooohhh poetry! I'm sure your girlfriend knows all about that!" Phil winked while Helga looked away and Arnold began to blush as well.

"Uhh right grandpa. We'll be upstairs." he replied, quickly grabbing her to head for his room.

"See ya shorman!" Phil finished his sandwich, not caring how embarrassed he had made the two younger ones feel.

 _Arnold's Room_

Once Arnold and Helga made it to his bedroom, Helga stood there with her hands on her hips, frowning at Arnold. "Well, that will be easy to live down!"

"Sorry about that. He likes to mess with me." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

"Gee, I couldn't tell." Helga said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Come on, let's get started on the assignment." Arnold insisted, as the two sat down on his bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Think I Know

 _Gerald Field_

"I reckon this won't be too easy with two people missin'. On account of we don't have a catcher or a shortstop." Stinky said, while stepping up to the plate.

"We don't need Helga to be the catcher. Rhonda, you do it." Sid suggested.

"And mess up my hair with that ridiculous mask? I don't think so!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Sid asked, while the group shrugged their shoulders.

"Where in the heck are Arnold and Helga anyway?" Stinky shrugged his shoulders, as his eyes circled the group.

Phoebe took that as her moment to step in and explain "I believe Arnold asked Helga for help with his poetry assignment."

"Helga? Helping someone with poetry? No offense Phoebe, but what could an aggressive person like Helga possibly do to contribute to a sensitive topic like that?" Rhonda replied in a snooty tone.

"Yeah, I mean, she's not exactly what you would call soft-hearted." Sid pointed out.

Phoebe knew how secretive Helga was about revealing anything personal. Therefore, she wasn't going to protest against their accusations. It wasn't exactly easy to listen to however.

 _Arnold's Room_

Meanwhile, Arnold was sitting on his bed with Helga, trying to come up with a topic for his poem.

"I'm not sure what to write about. I mean, half the time he at least gives us an idea of what he wants the topic to be about." Arnold explained.

Helga rolled her eyes at his neediness. She didn't want to have to reveal the inspiration behind all of HER poetry.

"Well, just think about something you're really interested in. Poetry is supposed to be about something you have deep feelings for. Whether it's something you're passionate about, inspired by, or dream about accomplishing. Heck! It could be about wanting to set the school on fire as long as you could prove through your words that you were dedicated to the idea of doing it! Sheesh!" She began to get worked up, while describing the secrets to her talented nature.

Arnold gave her one of his signature looks. His half lidded eyes accompanied by a soft smile that always seemed to hypnotize her.

Placing his hand on hers, he asked "What's something you're passionate about?"

Helga could feel her hand trembling beneath his as he scooted closer towards her. "Uhh…"

"You never told me which of your poems were read out loud in class." he said softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

As she looked at his soft eyes, she cleared her throat and said "Well, we're not talking about me right now. We're working on YOUR poem. So pick your stupid topic already hairboy!"

Arnold rolled his eyes as he watched Helga take back her hand to bury her face in her notebook.

She glanced over to see him silently staring at the floor. _I wonder if he's thinking of a topic, or just upset with me?_

"Uhh you know, a lot of people choose to write about their favorite places. I know how giddy you are about that stupid tree we saved, the beach we won the sandcastle competition at, the arcade that Geraldo can't stop bragging about having the high score on runaway bus driver at, the FTi building wher….nevermind. But you get the idea." she said, trying not to blush.

Arnold once again looked over to smile at her. Picking up her hand to rub it, he said "Thanks! I think I know what to write about."

Her heart began to flutter as she thought to herself _Oh my love! What loving words of yours shall I be expecting?_

The two of them then began to work on their poems separately, while the rest of their friends had given up on the idea of practicing baseball with two missing people.

 _Slausens_

Gerald and Phoebe were sitting at Slausens together, discussing what must be going on between Arnold and Helga.

It wasn't long after their trip back from San Lorenzo. While Gerald knew of Helga's feelings for Arnold, he still had a hard time processing them. Seeing the school bully holding hands with the class problem solver? It was a poem topic within itself.

"Man, I can't believe how touchy feely Arnold got with Pataki at lunch today. Even worse, how open she was to it." Gerald said, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Helga is opening up to Arnold, Gerald. Believe it or not, she's always had a sensitive side." Phoebe tried to explain.

"She has?" Gerald stopped to think a moment. After a night spent at the Beeper Emporium with Helga's years of gathered footage, topped off with seeing the kiss she shared with his best friend, it couldn't be that shocking.

They were getting older, and while Arnold had told Phil he was crazy for saying the extra attention Helga gave him meant she liked him, everyone was starting to see Phil's point. Why would Helga waste all that time messing with someone she claimed to hate to be around?

They were getting older and learning what it meant to truly express your feelings; be it done in the most obvious or complicated way.

"Although she wouldn't appreciate the idea of me revealing such personal information, poetry is actually the way Helga chooses to express her soft-hearted nature. Along with the personal and intimate feelings she possesses for her loved ones." Phoebe explained, while Gerald just shook his head in awe.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Man, why do girls have to be so complicated!"

"It's actually quite normal. Not everyone is as open to the idea of revealing their true feelings about something or someone they care for." Phoebe continued.

"And they think going about it in the mushy way Simmons insists on the class doing would get people to go any easier on them?" Gerald said, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, which is precisely why many people use poetry (as well as other creative forms of writing) as an escape route for their feelings. Whether or not you're an open person, everyone needs to share their thoughts in some way at some point." Phoebe hoped to make her point, while watching Gerald continue to shake his head.

"Man if Pataki's THAT sensitive, I don't know what makes her think she'll find anyone better to share her feelings with than Arnold. The guy's got a heart the size of Harold's stomach." Gerald insisted, while staring at his ice cream.

Giggling at Gerald's remark, Phoebe replied "Yes, Helga's well aware of Arnold's sweet nature. It's one of the things, if not the main thing, she treasures most about him."

"In other words, she's jealous and just doesn't have the guts to ask for a few pointers on how to soften up that attitude of hers." Gerald said wittingly.

"Arnold knows the truth about her, which is why he continues to do a remarkable job of being so patient during her negative outbursts." Phoebe insisted.

"The guy's got more patience than she does mood swings." he said wittily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Inspiration

 _Arnold's Bedroom_

While Phoebe was helping Gerald understand the benefits of Helga's poetry, Arnold was finishing up his assignment.

Helga set her things aside, having finished hers long before Arnold did. She had nothing better to do than sit against the wall beside him with her legs stretched out, waiting for him to finish.

Once he set his pencil aside, she said "It's about time Arnoldo."

"Uhh sorry. I just wanted to make sure I did a good job." he replied.

"Pttss figures Mr. Goody Two Shoes." she scoffed.

"Did you already finish yours?" he asked, as her eyes began to widen.

Before she could answer, he added "I shouldn't be surprised. The whole point of me asking you over was because I knew how good you were at this sort of thing."

Her eyes fell half lidded as she let out a sweet sigh. She then watched him place his hand on hers while listening to him say "That and because you're my girlfriend."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek as she once again felt a shiver run through her body. Although they were alone, she didn't know if she would ever be able to get used to the thought of being with the most amazing boy in school, let alone their class.

She was then snapped out of her daze as she heard her name being called "Helga? Helga? Helga!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking." she replied, while seeing him hold out his paper.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to read it. You know, so you can tell me if I need to change anything about it." he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh sure." she replied.

 _You're the one for me_

 _What is love about? I never stopped to think._

 _The way you hold my hand; how you make my heart sink._

 _I see your eyes light up each day_

 _I hear your voice's signature array_

 _From the moment you held my umbrella with me_

 _To the day we kissed on our jungle activity._

 _I knew you were the one for me._

 _I love you, Helga G. Pataki._

Helga held the paper close to her heart, trying not to swoon. Arnold could see the look in her eyes, as he did his best not to blush. He knew that while she was a sensitive person, she still had trouble adapting to feelings such as these being revealed, let alone discussed.

"I'm sorry if I went too far. I understand if you want me to write anonymous, or take out that last sentence, or …." he began to suggest but couldn't finish before a set of arms was wrapped around his neck. Helga pulled him quickly on top of her, pressing their lips firmly together. While a sigh of relief released from Arnold's nose, a passionate moan was escaping Helga.

The thought of her beloved not only having such intimate feelings for her, but being willing to share them brought such warmth to her heart. Arnold held her face in his hands while she began to part his lips with her tongue. He could feel her playing with his tongue, anxiously awaiting a response from him.

Both their eyes remained shut, while Helga could feel his lips curving into a smile at the thought of her being so 'into' it, all because of a simple poem he had written about her. It amazed him that she could act so aggressively in public around people who knew about the feelings they expressed for each other. Yet, she was able to reveal herself as a completely different person, the person she truly was, through something as simple as poetry.

After feeling he deserved a breath from her antagonistic tongue play, she parted their lips, keeping their noses together.

"Did I embarrass you?" he still felt the need to ask, while hovering over her, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Looking into his emerald eyes, gazing at the hopeful look on his face, she replied "Eh, it's not like they don't already know about us, or expect YOU to have a sensitive side."

As he ran his fingers through her hair, he pressed his lips against her softly. Stroking his thumb across the side of her face, he whispered "Can I read yours?"

Her eyes then flashed open as his lips remained pressed against hers. Like she had just said, it's not like he or the rest of the class didn't already know about her feelings for him. As he felt her moving her mouth to answer, he pulled back to listen to her say "Uhh I guess."

Arnold eagerly sat up to reach for her notebook. As Helga propped herself up on her elbows, she snapped "Sheesh Arnoldo! Where's the fire?"

"Uhh sorry. I just really wanted to see what you wrote." he blushed, while watching her cock her brow.

Helga sat up a few inches away from him, as she watched him stare at the sheet of paper revealing more of her intimate feelings. As if there was more she could possibly do to imply how she felt.

 _A Reason To Live_

 _You're the reason I get up each day._

 _The thing that makes me smile a certain way._

 _You're the reason I have to look past my harsh life._

 _Yet I thank you with gestures of torture and strife._

Arnold looked up from the sheet to see Helga twiddling her thumbs with her head lowered towards her hands; too scared to make eye contact with him.

She then felt a hand placed upon hers as she looked up to see his eyes close to hers. "Uhh guess you win." she laughed nervously.

"You're the thing that makes me smile a certain way too." he said softly, placing his hand on her face.

Helga gulped as she said "Who...who said it was about YOU Arnoldo?"

"Well, much like my poem, that last sentence was kind of a give away." he laughed, laying down on top of her once more.

Helga's eyes widened at the thought of how obvious she had been all those years with her poems before she and Arnold became a couple.

"Does that mean you knew who those anonymous poems were by all those years?" she asked, as he moved his lips closer.

"No. It's just hard not to put two and two together now." he said softly, while feeling her release a heavy sigh of relief from beneath him.

Kissing her softly, he said "You never did tell me which of those poems were yours."

"All of them." she replied bluntly, not knowing how he could be so dense.

He then sat up, removing his green sweater, as she watched him unbutton his plaid shirt. He could feel her body trembling beneath him. Laying back down on her, he stroked her face with his thumb and said "I guess that makes sense. Rhonda would have proudly taken credit for something said to be the best in the class." he winked while seeing her roll her eyes. "Pttss...ya got that right!"

Pressing their noses together, he asked "How many poems have you written about me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"I'm guessing school isn't the only time you do that." he smiled, while moving his lips closer.

"What makes you say that?" Helga wondered, not wanting to discuss her stack of poetry books she had hidden in her closet.

"I remember you saying to me on FTi that you had spent night and day filling volumes of books with poems about me. That was ONE reason I asked for your help with the assignment." he laughed.

 _Criminy! I can't believe he remembered what I said!_

"Oh, you didn't really take all that seriously di…" she began to ask, before feeling his tongue once again meet with hers. The touch of his soft hands across her face brought out a vulnerable side of her the rest of the class had yet to be lucky enough to see. Feeling her massage his shoulders as he began running his fingers through her hair was making him want to experience more of her passionate side.

Arnold came closer to whisper in her ear "So, are you going to tell me how man…"

Before he could finish his sentence, they looked over to see Helga's backpack had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. When Arnold reached over to pick it up, he saw a pink book had fallen out of it.

"What's this?" he asked, while Helga felt her heart pound even harder.

"It's uhh…uhhh…" she tried thinking of an explanation while laying there. All she could do was watch Arnold sit up and flip through the pages, reading what she had written.

She laid there with her hands resting on her stomach, twiddling her thumbs while watching him sit over her reading the book.

She felt a sense of relief come on as he continued to smile flipping through the pages, until she heard…"That was your poem?!"

 _Oh Criminy! What's he reading?_ She thought to herself

"Uhh what is?"

Arnold My Love

 _Arnold my love, my sultry pre-teen_

 _Why must I hold you only whilst I dream?_

 _Will I be forever enslaved by your spell?_

 _Why must I worship you and never ever tell?_

 _Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble,_

 _My senses all go whacky!_

 _Someday, I'll tell the world my love,_

 _Or my name's not Helga G. Pataki!_

Helga smacked her face after hearing her boyfriend read aloud the poem her dad's parrot had memorized the night she recited it to herself.

"Criminy! I can't believe you saw that! I can't believe that stupid bird memorized that!" Helga scoffed, crossing her arms as Arnold continued to sit over her with the book.

"Is that why you were about to swing your umbrella at him? Arnold asked, thinking back to the day.

"Well Doi! I wasn't about to let him publicly humiliate me in front of everybody! Sheesh!" she scowled, propping herself up on her elbows.

Arnold set the book aside, laying back down on top of his girlfriend. "I guess I should have known. Not too many people's names rhyme with wacky." he laughed, while seeing her roll her eyes.

"Gee ya think?!" she scowled.

"How did it end up in my room anyway?" he asked, holding a hand up to her face.

"The stupid thing flew out my window when it saw me coming to destroy it with a chainsaw after I heard it had memorized the poem." she scoffed.

Arnold tried to hold back a laugh as he replied "It was probably pretty scared."

"If you had just left your window shut like a normal person, it never would have flown in there, and I wouldn't have had to hide out in here trying to get it back." she blurted out.

"You hid in here? How did you do that?" he asked curiously, as her eyes widened.

"Uhh let's just say it wasn't the first time I had to steal something back from you." she gulped, knowing he wasn't going to stop there.

"What else of yours did I have?"

"Oh criminy! Remember that pink book of (as Geraldo said) pathetic poems you found?" she began to explain.

"Yeah?"

"It was mine football head! I hid in your closet watching you two think you could actually do some lame lab experiments to figure out who wrote them. Oh brother!" she scowled.

Holding back another laugh, he replied "Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't know what made us think any of those experiments we did would work."

"Not to mention the fact that I signed my na...nevermind." she gasped.

"You did what now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clenching her fists at her sides, she grunted "That last page I tore out and spit at you was just a poem of my name… _H is for the head I'd like to punt. E is for every time I see the little runt. L is longing for our first kiss. G is for how good that longing is. A is for Arnold. Doi!_

"If you hadn't picked on me regularly, I probably would have found it more suspicious when you tore out the page. I was just used to that kind of thing from you though." he laughed, smiling at her.

A moment of silence took over as he watched her look away from him. He knew she must have been feeling vulnerable and a bit embarrassed.

Leaning her face back towards him, he kissed her softly and whispered "Thank you for helping me."

Her face turned almost as pink as her book of poems as she replied "Uhh don't mention it."

As Arnold was reaching behind her back, they heard something fall out.

"Hey, you still have this?" he asked, looking at her locket with his shredded picture inside.

"Well doi!" she scowled, not knowing what would make him think she wouldn't.

"You'll have to teach me how to open this. I remember when my grandpa thought it was a gift from my grandma. We never could get it open." he laughed, as he sat there fidgeting with the clasp.

"Yeah well if you didn't let those stupid pets of yours run wild every time the front door opened, that pig of yours never would have gotten ahold of it!" she scowled.

"He was just trying to tell me something." Arnold winked, while seeing her blush heavily.

"If this was one of the other things you stole back from me, that explains why grandpa and I couldn't find it when the lights went out." he laughed, while seeing her once again roll her eyes at him.

"Well, that just means the old man got his Hedy la who-zit locket." she scoffed.

"Hedy Lamarr." Arnold blushed at the idea of his grandpa preferring that to a picture of his grandma.

Helga tried to hold back a swoon as she laid there being held by the boy of her dreams.

"So when are you going to bring me the rest of your poetry books?" he whispered.

"What makes you think I would?" she smirked.

Arnold gazed into her sapphire eyes with his half lidded emerald ones as he bent down to give her a long lingering kiss. A loud moan began to escape. He released his lips just enough to whisper to her "Because you love me."

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat football head." she sighed, feeling his warms lips against hers once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is This Yours?

Arnold was standing beside his locker with Gerald. As they were grabbing their things for class, Arnold was wondering to himself what would happen if Mr. Simmons chose to read his poem out loud in front of everyone. Helga said it wouldn't bother her. She said a lot of things she didn't mean however.

"So Arnold, how'd study time with Pataki go last night?" Gerald asked, leaning against the locker.

Arnold blushed heavily, as he grabbed the last of his books. "Oh pretty good. I should get a decent grade on my poem."

"Man if decent was all you were shooting for, why not just do it yourself?" Gerald said wittily.

Arnold rolled his eyes at the remark, knowing Gerald was missing the point.

When they made it to class, Arnold saw Helga already sitting in her seat with her face hiding behind her math book. As he was getting ready to take a seat in his desk, he saw a little blue book sitting on it.

As he picked it up, he looked up at Helga and asked "Is this yours?"

"Pttss...No! What a dumb question?!" she scowled, planting her face back in her book.

Arnold then sat down in his seat with the book. As he opened it, he read page after page of poems which had been read in the class…

 _Cowlicks, like fields of yellow corn_

 _All the days of my week_

 _I write the name I dare not speak_

 _The boy with the corn flowered hair_

 _My beloved and my despair_

 _Fountain of Love_

 _Each morn I see you bend to drink from love's own crystal pool._

 _I tremble near you; try to think_

 _Will I forever say you stink?_

 _Am I bound by this tragic rule?_

 _Your eyes like two green jelly beans_

 _Are pools I want to bathe in._

 _My head dothe swoon,_

 _And yet, I want to beat your face._

 _Arnold you idiot_

 _I've always sworn it_

 _I've always loved you_

 _My darling, my darling_

 _Kiss me my darling_

 _Orzo shaped prometheus_

 _Wondering the dismal deserts of my tormented soul_

 _Arnold what a boob, what a smarty pants know it all, how I hate him. And yet…_

 _I love him_

 _His noble curiosity_

 _His keen powers of observation_

 _His unfaltering sense of right and wrong._

 _Oh, if only I could find the strength to tell him how much I adore him!_

 _If only there was some way I could let him know!_

 _Some way I could whisper my secret adoring thoughts so this fever'd brow_

 _Dare I even think? Kiss the lips that haunt my girlish dreams_

 _Oh if only? If only?..._

 _All my days have come to this_

 _My secret heart spent in one kiss_

 _And though it comes from a pretender_

 _Not me, but Juliet the sender_

 _May Arnold take my kiss for tender_

Arnold sat wide eyed in his chair reading poem after poem while Helga sunk lower and lower in her chair as she saw him turning each page.

Holding her math book tight, hoping no one would wonder what he was reading, she suddenly heard… "Okay class! You can pass up your poems to me. After lunch you can come back, and I'll choose the one I think will be best to read out loud to the class."

Helga felt both petrified and relieved at these words. She had to escape from the classroom. Although no one other than Arnold was reading her work, just having them out of her hands was enough to feel as though all judgemental eyes in the classroom were beating down upon her.

 _Hallway_

As she quickly got up to exit the room, she ignored the call of her boyfriend "Helga wait up!"

As she moved quickly down the hallway, Arnold eventually caught up with her to see her leaning against the row of lockers she usually did when she needed a moment to relinquish her personal thoughts.

"Helga! What's wrong? Aren't you coming to lunch?" he asked, not being concerned about the book.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding? Did you not read that book?!" she scowled.

"Yeah. There was nothing wrong with it. I thought everything in there was really sweet." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I can't believe I showed it to you." she scoffed, turning away with her arms crossed.

Helga then felt a set of arms wrapped around her waist as she heard "I'm really glad you did. Whenever something like that happens, I love how much closer it brings us. I'm sorry you're still having a hard time opening up to me, but I want you to know you can always tell me anything."

Helga turned to face Arnold, doing her best not to let out a swoon. "I'm sorry Arnold. I know how much this means to you."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to turn our study time into uhh..." Arnold stuttered, rubbing his neck.

"Pttss..if you suddenly feel like you were in control, think again bucko!" Helga said, as she pointed a finger at her beloved.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, taking her hand to walk her to lunch.

 _Cafeteria_

The happy couple entered the cafeteria holding hands, not caring at the moment what the school's opinion of them maybe.

Arnold walked Helga over to sit with Phoebe and Gerald. "I'm going to get us something to eat." he said to his girlfriend.

Helga smiled weakly at the thought of him wanting to take such good care of her yet again. It was as though she could say or do anything without having to worry about being judged by him.

"How did things go between the two of you last night Helga?" Phoebe asked, snapping Helga out of her fantasy land.

"Huh? Oh fine. Football head seems to have a knack for writing." Helga replied as Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"Knack huh? You sure it's not for something else?" Gerald insisted on knowing while seeing Helga glare at him.

Before anything else could be said, Arnold returned with the food. "Sorry that took so long. Eugene tripped at the front of the line, so it took a minute to get everyone moving again."

"Pttss...figures." Helga scoffed, grabbing his pudding.

"Helga tells me you picked up on your poetry lesson quite easily Arnold." Phoebe pointed out.

Arnold glanced at Helga, although she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Uhh yeah. It wasn't too hard."

"Mm, mm, mmm! Man, I still don't see what the big deal is about this sensitive form of expressing your emotions. I'm no writer though." Gerald shook his head, taking another bite of his sandwich.

The bell finally rang and the kids knew they would be returning to class to hear who was going to have the privilege of hearing their poem being read aloud.

Gerald and Phoebe quickly left the table while Arnold sat beside Helga a moment. "Umm last night you told me not to change anything about my poem, so I didn't. Which means if he picks mine to read, well you know…" Arnold pointed out, while Helga barely nodded her head.

"I know football head. It'll be okay." she sighed, while standing from the table with her beloved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It'll Be Okay

 _Classroom_

The two then exited the cafeteria as they followed their classmates into the classroom. Helga once again sat behind Arnold, seeing him flip through the pages of her poetry book. The two of them were so focused on it, they didn't hear Mr. Simmons begin to speak."

"Class. Class. Settle down please. I have chosen my favorite poem to read."

 _You're the one for me_

 _What is love about? I never stopped to think._

 _The way you hold my hand; how you make my heart sink._

 _I see your eyes light up each day_

 _I hear your voice's signature array_

 _From the moment you held my umbrella with me_

 _To the day we kissed on our jungle activity._

 _I knew you were the one for me._

 _I love you, Helga G. Pataki._

After Mr. Simmons had read the poem, Helga's eyes were still remaining on Arnold who's eyes hadn't left her book of poems.

Suddenly, Arnold heard "I don't reckon I recall seein' you two kiss in San Lorenzo Arnold?"

"Huh? What?" he asked, looking in Stinky's direction.

"Your poem's sayin' somethin' about you kissing Helga in San Lorenzo." Stinky pointed out.

"Yeah, what part of the trip did that happen?" Sid wondered.

"Uhhh...uhhh…" Arnold looked back at Helga who had her face buried in her hands.

"Well it was when we went to the Green Eyed village." he explained.

"Green Eyes? So you two were making out while the rest of us were locked up with that horrid La Sombra character!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Oh put a sock in it Princess! No one said anything about 'making out.' Sheesh!" Helga exclaimed, slamming her fist against the desk.

"Well I think it's just ever so sweet. What a lovely written poem Arnold!" Lila said happily, while Arnold smiled. "Uhh thanks Lila."

Once school let out, Arnold turned to Helga and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, the class would have made fun of anyone's poem. It's just what they do. Immature jerks!" she scoffed.

"Uhh right. Want to come back to my place?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Eh, why not?" she asked, while holding his hand all the way home.

After a moment of silence, Helga asked "So, you really liked ALL of those poems?"

"Some were more riveting than others. For instance the ones where you threatened to beat me while still wanting to kiss me. Those were a bit misguided." he laughed, while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Oh zip it football head." she scoffed.

"Whatever you say Helga."


End file.
